


Crow Drabbles

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: And Riley is 10, And one where he's Crow's stalker while he's working Security, Arc V Ending? What's that?, Crow gets all the love here, Crow has adopted 3 of the Lost Children now, Crow needs more love, Crow thinks he doesn't belong in New Domino, Crow's 14 when he's with Pearson and gets a crush but nothing happens, Dub names children you know the drill, Except for Ruri, Except in one where he's 16, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Massive amounts of fluff, Multi, Other, Produce Section and Bracelet Girls have their own bodies, Trudge is secretly parenting these idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: A bunch of drabbles focused on Crow and different relationships/friendships/family stuff!
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Izayoi Aki, Crow Hogan/Kurosaki Shun, Crow Hogan/Robert Pearson, Crow Hogan/Sakaki Yuya, Crow Hogan/Sawatari Shingo, Crow Hogan/Shinji Weber, Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B going to Build-A-Bear (or someplace similar).  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Crow/Sylvio 
> 
> This pairing needs more love. I need this ship.

“You have never been to a place like this and that is a crime!”

“Babe, I love you, but remember where I’m from.” Crow shook his head, unable to hide a fond smile, squeezing Sylvio’s hand gently as his boyfriend tugged him towards the large store. “I haven’t been into any store that isn’t a grocery store. And even then I’d rather be at farmer’s markets.”

Sylvio huffed. “Well, we’re changing that! I mean, this place isn’t really one _I_ would come to on my own or anything. But the kids like stuffed animals and I know Tanner’s birthday is coming up. So we’re going here! You have to experience it at least once!”

Crow chuckled. Really, the store looked like something the girls would drag him to, or even Shay if Riley asked for him to come with her. No one could say no the kid. Just like Crow had a hard time saying no to Sylvio. They had gotten together soon after Akaba had been stopped and the dimensions, and people, separated again. Crow had stayed in touch with the Lancers, mostly Yuya, Shay, and Sylvio. And one thing led to another… leading to Crow introducing Sylvio back to the kids, Shinji, and Jack as his boyfriend.

The kids had been a bit skeptical at first, though Tanner warmed up to him quick enough, and soon Amanda and Frankie followed suit. Shinji had a few concerns, not too impressed by Sylvio’s attitude before in the Friendship Cup. And Jack had tried to be the intimidating older brother.

Tried.

Crow quickly realized why he could deal with Sylvio’s more bratty behavior so easily when he watched the two of them try to work Crow’s ancient coffee maker, break it, and just decide to buy him a new, state-of-the-art one instead. That Crow refused to touch out of fear of _him_ breaking it himself.

And that had led to him coming back to Standard for a date day with Sylvio. It was going well, in his opinion. A nice drive near the ocean, lunch at a pretty nice restaurant Sylvio knew about, and now…

Making bears at some specialty shop. With Sylvio refusing to let Crow see the prices on anything, which easily told him that everything was _expensive_. “Sylvie.” He said in warning.

“Blackbird.” Sylvio grinned, holding up the newly stuffed owl he had gotten for Tanner to try and hide it. “It’s my gift! Yes they are a bit more than if you just bought a stuffed animal at some department store. But that’s because these are specially made. And so worth it!”

“Besides, I have a surprise for you too.”

Crow couldn’t find it in him to protest anymore, not when Sylvio kissed his cheek, pressing a stuffed Stardust Dragon into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B cuddling under the stars.  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Crow/Yusei

It wasn’t often that they can go back to the Satellite now, but when they do, Crow and Yusei always made sure to go back to their spot.

One that they had found a while back, near Crow’s old place. Abandoned now, with the kids staying with Martha and Blister, and Crow staying with Jack and Yusei. But the building was still there. It wasn’t the tallest around, or prettiest, but it was one of the first places Yusei helped Crow find after Pearson’s death left him with all six orphans to look after. The first night, Crow had cried, scared and alone, only 14 but having to take care of kids so much younger, because he didn’t want to burden Martha or leave them alone.

Yusei had stayed with him, up on that roof, keeping watch as Crow grieved. And during a break between the tears, the two had laid back, staring up at the stars. With less light down at the docks, the stars seemed even brighter. The Daedalus bridge nearby looked like a beacon of hope to Crow then, in a fit of desperation to find anything good.

Sometimes Jack would stop by with Yusei after that night, dropping off supplies, helping to keep the kids occupied while Yusei helped Crow make sure the Blackwing bike was still in good condition. But every chance he and Yusei got, Crow would drag Yusei back up to the roof with a few blankets and just lay there, looking up at the stars. It was the break Crow always looked forward to, a bit of peace with the one person who had always been in his corner, ever since Yusei had led him to Martha all those years ago.

“Come on Crow, lay down.” Yusei laid out the blanket, laying down on top of it and looking up at Crow. “I know you’ve been working overtime this entire week. That’s why I suggested coming out here.”

“To get away from Jack and his inability to function as a normal human being now?” Crow snorted, happily crawling over and curling up against Yusei’s side, laying his head on the taller’s chest. “Let the girls fix that hot mess, since it’s Mina’s fault too. She could’ve taught him half this stuff.”

Yusei snorted. “Yeah. Good luck on that one. Just give Jack some time, Goodwin really messed him up by not letting him do things on his own for a long while.”

“Yeah. But enough about him!” Crow said, looking up at the stars. “Tonight is our night. We can deal with him tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is a make-up artist and Person B always volunteers as their model when they want to try something new.  
> Rating: T (cause Crow does a swear)  
> Pairing: Crow/Yuya
> 
> I will go down with this ship

“Just sit still Crow! I’m almost done.”

Crow pouted, but didn’t move as Yuya finished with the eyeliner he was putting on him. “I didn’t realize everyone put this much effort into it.” He murmured. “If I ever did anything I just did it quick and that was that.”

“Well now you have me to help out with that. Just a few more minutes!” Yuya grinned, kissing Crow softly and getting more comfortable on his lap. He was straddling his boyfriend, wanting to be close to make sure everything was perfect.

It wasn’t too much make-up, but Yuya had taken more of an interest in it after Yuri had showed him a few videos on how performers had their make-up done. His interest had only increased as Alexis and Ruri helped him get started.

Crow never minded letting Yuya practice on him. He found the passion Yuya put into it beautiful. Almost the same as Yuya put into his dueltaining. And Crow refused to let that passionate fire die, fueling it by letting Yuya do his eyeliner and even some mascara.

He would’ve agreed to more… had he not been allergic to most of the make-up Yuya had. That had been a fun hospital trip. At least Yoko had kept him company, swapping motorcycle-war stories with him while they waited for the swelling in his cheek to go down.

“Alright, how do you like it?” Yuya finally moved back, grabbing a mirror for Crow.

He looked in the mirror and grinned. It was only some light eyeliner and mascara, but Crow thought it looked perfect. Subtle, but just enough to make his eyes pop. “You making me look pretty for anything special?” He teased.

Seeing Yuya blush was something Crow never tired of. His boyfriend was so adorable. “Maybe. Shay _did_ mention going on a double date? Me and you, him and Yuto…”

Crow chuckled. “Did you and Yuto bet on if me or Shay would look prettier?” He grinned when Yuya’s blush seemed to deepen. “Well… I hope Yuto can pay up. Cause I’m fucking gorgeous.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B showing Person A some of their favorite viral videos/memes.  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing: Crow/Akiza
> 
> Note: Both of them are Asexual in this one.

Lazy days were a rarity for Crow, and he always loved when they lined up with Akzia’s breaks from school. Days where he had no deliveries and Martha forbid him from coming to help with the kids, when Yusei and Bruno would ban him from the garage and even Jack would take over the housework for a day and help the twins with their homework.

He was over at Akiza’s house, her parents both gone for work and trusting that nothing more than some kissing would happen. Crow easily agreed to that, sharing a secretive grin with Akiza when her parents told them no sex should happen. Of course it wouldn’t, not with his girlfriend being sex-replused and Crow being asexual himself as well. Not that her parents knew that yet.

Days where they could just be lazy together were usually spent doing a few semi-productive things. Helping Akiza with her turbo dueling, or helping Crow go over her school books. He had never gone to school, learning only what Yusei and Pearson both helped him learn to survive in the Satellite and for the upkeep of his Runner. And Akiza was determined to help him get caught up to her level of schooling.

Except neither of them had the energy for any of that. Crow was draped sideways over Akiza’s bed while she sat at the head of it, messing with something on her phone. They were happy with the silence between them, until Akiza couldn’t hold back a few giggles.

“What are ya doing?” Crow looked over with a smile. Akiza’s laugh was always something he loved.

“I’m watching a video about a cat, here.” Akiza moved over, laying next to Crow and showing him the video. It was a small calico kitten, chasing its tail before jumping up in surprise as a cream colored kitten jumped up on the bed next to it.

Crow chuckled. “That’s adorable.” He grinned. “There were never many cats in the Satellite. Guess they were more important to New Domino to save.”

“There’s tons of videos like this all over the internet.” Akiza grinned. “I think I figured out what we can do today.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A helping Person B dry and brush their hair after a shower.  
> Rating: T   
> Pairing: N/A, it's Trudge parenting Crow basically

Crow sighed, looking in the mirror as he got out of the shower. With his shoulder injured, everything was a lot harder to do. Getting his pants of was easy one-handed, Crow was used to multi-tasking. But that usually included full range of motion of both arms still. And he could always get his shirt on and off easily on his own too.

Not with his arm in a sling and in constant pain. He refused to take more of the medication the doctor gave him. Crow only took it if the pain was unbearable. Even then, if he tried to move too much because the pain was lessened, he’d just pay for it later. Yusei usually helped him with his shirt, Crow not being overly picky with what he wore and usually it was one of Yusei’s shirts, or Jack’s. Sometimes even Akzia’s. Something that was bigger and easy for him to get on and off without having to move his arm too much. He found that he liked the spaghetti strap shirts Akiza got him, those were easy to slip off his arm.

That was only one problem. The bigger one- because Crow had easily decided the shirt issue would be fixed by him just not wearing one around the house- was his hair. He scowled, looking in the mirror again. It was flattened down against his head, two sweeps going across his face. He was so used to his hair being wild and untamed no matter what. It was hard to dry it quickly with one hand though. And he refused to ask for help with it.

Not like he could ask anyone anyway. He had reassured Yusei that he wouldn’t die from taking a shower if everyone left to get in some practice before the WRGP. So he was off practicing with Akiza. It was Bruno’s turn to watch the twins, and Luna wanted to practice more on the duel boards. Crow had no clue where Jack was at, but as silent as it was in the house, he was sure he was at the café or Carly had stolen Jack away or something.

So he was surprised when he walked out to see Jack sitting on the couch, Mina and Trudge there with him as well.

“There’s going to be extra security, in case another Shadow card is used during the WRGP.” Mina was speaking to Jack, holding a clipboard in her hands. “We’re telling all of the teams. Making sure everyone knows the new safety guidelines and- oh! Crow, how are you feeling?” She asked when she noticed him coming in to sit next to Jack.

“Like I slammed my shoulder into the pavement going 45.” Crow sighed, leaning back against the couch as Jack frowned.

“Your hair is still soaking wet.” Jack complained.

“Bite me.” Crow retorted. “You try doing anything with your hair one handed. Pretty sure there’s tangles there that I’ll never get out cause Yusei can’t help and you tug too much!”

He crossed his arms, grateful that he was able to get the sling on at least, and sulked, until he felt the towel around his shoulders being used to dry his hair. “Wha-“

“Didn’t I hear enough of you both complaining at each other to last twelve lifetimes?” Trudge muttered, holding a brush- Crow recognized it as the one he left in the living room for the rare moments when Bruno could help him. The only person in the house who had time and didn’t yank at tangles like they were evil. “Just sit still. Your hair is wilder than Kaz’s.”

Crow sat completely still, somewhat tense and half expecting Trudge to tug his hair worse than Jack did. But it never came.

Mina blinked, looking at Trudge for a moment before smiling. “Anyway, I also brought over a few of the design changes for Akiza’s riding outfit. She needs _way_ more support than Yusei’s original design allowed for…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Person B(and C, and D, and E) is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.  
> Pairing: N/A, could be seen as Shay/Crow/Shinji if you want? But none really mentioned. Crow & Kolter Friendship!  
> Notes: AU where the dimensions in Arc V are fused, everyone's there, you know the drill. The Lost Incident takes place 1-2 years after Arc V, Crow was Security under Trudge, retired quickly to take care of the Arc V kid group. LI was stopped by a very angry Crow and two pissed off Plant Children and one (1) Sports Boi turned Hacker.

Saving children was never something Crow could ever regret. Falling out of a tree trying to get two of his newest wayward Jackals out of it? Yeah. He can regret that. Regret that he didn’t check if the branch was stable enough to hold his weight, regret that he didn’t take Shay up on his offer to get a ladder.

And ultimate regret that now he had Jin’s older brother making _every_ joke about Crow not just flying up to get Yusaku and Spectre down. He regretted ever meeting Cal Kolter. Not Jin, Crow could not regret Jin. Who was currently sitting with Luna on one of the chairs in the spacious living room in the house Declan _demanded_ to get him after Crow had gone in to stop the Hanoi Project with absolute fury and nearly singlehandedly, had Akiza and Rin not heard what was going on.

He didn’t regret letting Akiza and Yuri come with though. Black Rose and Starving Venom seemed to do a good job of breaking the entire building down to rescue seven children and scare four so-called scientists half to death. Three of the children were returned to their parents, two were orphans (one kept asking about his _Mother Tree_ , Crow let Akiza handle Spectre after that.) one had an older brother who proceeded to shout at Crow for two hours before anyone could tell him that no, Crow hadn’t kidnapped his brother three months ago, he had just _saved_ him. And the final one had been a child of one of the scientists, now orphaned.

Four of the seven were in Crow’s care. Well, Crow and Kolter’s really. Jin was a timid boy who seemed to do better around Yusaku and splitting them up was a very bad idea. Plus Crow had three other kids, plus Riley every other weekend. And Shinji.

He regretted letting that ragtag group chose the color of his cast. Hot pink was _not_ his color.

Yet there he was, stretched out on the couch with his foot in a cast and elevated. Sulking while everyone else could move freely around him. “Saku, don’t put glasses on Roboppi _please_.” He groaned, watching the seven-year-old with his small service robot. “Ryo? Where did Spectre go?”

“To our room.” Ryoken replied, not looking up from the homework book he had. Crow made sure the kids had everything, that included at least some form of education while they recovered. “He wanted to grab some markers.”

Crow groaned again. “Tell ‘im he doesn’t need to draw anymore trees. Yuri’s comin’ by next week to help set up the greenhouse out back for him.”

“He is?” Spectre sounded excited at that as he brought in the markers, hurrying over to the couch. “Really?!”

“Really. So no more drawin’ trees everywhere kiddo.” Crow couldn’t hide a smile at how excited his little ghost child was. Spectre was the only name he would give when asked, and Crow wasn’t about to change that. He knew how special a name you gave yourself was.

“I don’t want to draw trees today!” Spectre shook his head with a grin. “These are for drawing on your cast! Leo said they did it at school once when one of his friends broke her arm.”

Crow grinned. It was a good step in the right direction, one that caught Yusaku and Jin’s attention. Even Ryoken was beginning to look interested. “Hmm, I dunno. Drawing on casts is pretty hard work. Have you four done your chores today? I don’t want you to get tired out from doing this.” He teased.

“We did.” Yusaku nodded, looking down at the ground shyly.

“I did the dishes, and Yusaku put groceries away when Shinji brought them in, and Spectre cleaned our room, and Jin did all of his homework.” Ryoken said, standing next to Spectre.

“Alright.” Crow chuckled, sitting up and moving to prop his leg up on the stool next to the couch. It was the perfect height for the four boys, who each took a marker as Luna brought Jin over with a grin. “You guys can each draw _one_ thing. Okay? Leave room for the other Jackals.”

He grinned at Luna as she giggled, the four boys wasting no time in drawing their pictures. “Still regret the pink now?” She teased.

“Nah. If the kids like it, I guess I won’t dye it after all. But I get to choose the next color in two weeks.” Crow said. “Gonna have to think up different chores for these Jackals to do then, so they can draw different pictures.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A princess carrying Person B.  
> Rating: Light T  
> Pairing: Crow/Jack
> 
> It's Crow's birthday so he gets a soft Jack

It had been a long day for Crow. First the twins needed a ride to school, easy enough and Crow was happy to take them. The only issues had been the twins had to be there at 7.

Crow hadn’t gotten off work until 3 in the morning. Which lead to Akiza’s light scolding of him driving on little sleep, it was more concern for him than anything. The morning was brightened by her buying breakfast at least. If Yusei wasn’t so gone on her, Crow would’ve proposed to her for the large coffee she shoved in his hands.

At least someone remembered that he liked his coffee a bit sweet. Unlike Yusei, who drank his straight out of the pot and figured everyone else did too, or Jack with his overly expensive coffee that _tasted the exact same as every other coffee_.

Then he was back at work at noon. He had a few deliveries to do, one to the nearby Den City (worth it for the hot dogs he could grab for lunch there) one to Heartland (less worth it why had he agreed to do it, it was a _two hour drive_ each way. And one luckily to Martha. Much needed medicine for the people in the Satellite still. He made sure that was his last delivery. It was needed, but not urgent.

“You’re working yourself too hard, Crow.” Martha told him, making sure Crow at least stayed to eat something. He was always in such a rush, and never ate enough in her opinion.

“Tell that to Jack and his expensive coffee that me and Yusei gotta pay for.” Crow muttered. “Hell, even rent is less than his monthly tab at that stupid café.”

Things were finally good for them. They made it out alive, unlike so many others from the Satellite. Crow was determined to keep it that way.

Even if some people weren’t too kid when they realized the delivery guy had so many marks. Crow was used to the judgmental glares and scathing remarks. It was nothing new, and nothing he hadn’t heard before. Calling him a stray, worthless criminal, worse things. It was a reminder that Crow didn’t really feel like he belonged in New Domino. Yusei was born there, Jack made his mark on the city too.

Crow? Just followed them. He had friends, Akiza, Leo and Luna too. But no real connection. He made it out of the Satellite, his kids ( _Pearson’s_ kids, it was still a stab in the heart to think of him) were safe and thriving, Martha was doing okay, Yusei was working on Duel Runners for the upcoming WRGP, Jack was… Jack.

And where did that leave him?

Exploring the few buildings that hadn’t been torn down in the Satellite yet. Everything was changing, but there was still one near his old hideout. A fairly small building, Crow smiled at the memory of what he primarily used it for as he climbed up to the roof.

From there, he could see right down to where the kids used to play. Watching them and guarding them from a high vantage point. It was empty, of course. The Jackals were safe at Martha’s. Bolton even came to check on them once or twice. Crow sighed, sitting down on the edge of the roof. Everyone seemed to be finding their own space, their own lives. But it wasn’t that easy for Crow.

“Yusei figured you’d be out here.”

He didn’t jump when he heard heavy footsteps behind him, or the warm body sitting down next to him. “Tell Stephanie I’ll pay your tab tomorrow, Jack. I was thinking about staying out here for the rest of the night.”

“Akiza beat you to that.” Jack hummed, looking down at the empty area near the shoreline. “So, this is where you’d hide if you decided the kids are too loud.”

“No such things as too loud when you got hearing like mine.” Crow chuckled softly. “If I could hear them, I knew they were safe. Why _are_ you here though?”

“Luna mentioned you seemed off when you took her and Leo to school today.” Jack told him, looking at Crow again. “I have to agree with that. And it’s more than the lack of sleep.”

Crow shook his head. “It’s fine-“

“It isn’t, do you truly think you can lie to me of all people?” Jack raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything else, wrapping one arm around Crow’s waist and leaning in to kiss him softly.

Crow hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss slightly. “Maybe I can fit in as a trophy husband.” He muttered.

“You can fit in as the Blackbird of Team 5Ds.” Jack retorted against Crow’s lips. “Proving all those asshats wrong. That those marks aren’t who you are.”

“Cheesy bastard.” Crow smiled softly.

“Stubborn idiot.” Jack stood up, pulling Crow up as well before lifting him into his arms, one arm around his back, the other behind Crow’s knees.

Crow refused to call the sound that left his lips a squeak. “Jack! What are you doin’?!”

“I know you didn’t take apart everything here yet. So I’m making sure you actually sleep tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I know it's been a while.
> 
> NOTHING IS DISCONTINUED I PROMISE. Y'all I found out what's my main issue and Dyspraxia is a BITCH. Look it up. There's some of my major issues along with depression and this virus shit going on. I'm still working on everything, this is me getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> Plus Crow needs more love.


End file.
